Big Time Island
by BlueDragonflyCutie
Summary: 4 girls have lived on a remote island for practically their whole lives. When BTR gets stranded there, will people start looking and find their island? OC's courtesy of Musicunderground, InstruMental, and CheeseInMySoda
1. Application

**I know... Another story! It's just I had a REALLY good idea and wanted to write it down, BUT I can't without characters! ;D So! This is gonna be an island story. 4 girls have lived on this island for practically their whole lives. They have powers too! Anyway I need 3 girls for each BTR Boy, so submit! Not exactly sure when it'll end. Probably as soon as I get the chance to check the reviews! By the way if you want ideas for powers here are some! Healing, controlling weather. Now, be CREATIVE and have fun with the character you make! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's the application! If you're confused, scroll down to my OC and you'll see what I mean.**

Name:

Nickname:

BTR Boy:

Family: (relationship- name- alive/deceased/unknown)

How she came to the island:

Life before the island:

Powers: (2 max)

When she finally discovered her powers:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Nationality:

Did you have any clothes with you when you found the island?:

Style: (Tomboy, girly, fancy, comfy, etc)

Anything Else?:

XOXOXOXOXO

**Here's my OC!**

Name: Savannah River Delphino

Nickname: Savvy (most people), River (friends)

BTR Boy: Kendall

Family: Mom- Carrie- unknown:: Dad- Steven- unknown:: Twin brother- Michael- unknown

How she came to the island: She was moving from U.S. To Europe (her dad's promotion) and the plane crashed. And when she woke up, she was on an island.

Life before the island: Her dad was a scientist and did tests on her when she was little. ((Not the greatest dad :\)) Her mother was a stay at home and took good care of her and Michael.

Powers: (2 max) She can shape-shift.

When she finally discovered her powers: When she was in kindergarten and a bunny ran through the playground and she started wishing she could turn into different animals. That's what her dad was trying to perfect. Shape-shifting humans.

Personality: She's a little bubbly. She's not a girly-girl, but sometimes acts like one to be funny. She swims all the time and enjoys climbing. She loves to laugh and is sweet and caring. She's active and a bit clumsy. She's sarcastic and a definite bad-** when she wants to be. She also speaks Italian when angry.

Likes: Swimming, climbing, exploring, blue, strawberries, animals, sunsets, moons, stars, and bonfires

Dislikes: Pink, tourists coming and finding their island, her friends getting hurt.

Appearance: Milk chocolate brown hair with a feather dyed turquoise blue in her hair, and she has blazing emerald eyes. She has white skin that is slightly tanned, even though she's on the island she spends most her time in the water. She has pierced ears and soft, warm features.

Nationality: She is ¾ Italian, but was born and raised in Tennessee, giving her a southern accent.

Did you have any clothes with you when you found the island?: Yes, she had all her clothes and she shares them with her friends. She as a dolphin necklace, that she keeps on her neck at all times.

Anything Else?: Hmm... I don't think so!

XOXOXOXOXO

**Well, submit a review and any ideas if you want! I'd appreciate it! And please check out my other stories and review!**

**-Dragonfly**


	2. Contest Update

**I've gotten really good apps so far! And they are all different in ways! Diversity is my fav! Besides creativity! So do both! C'mon guys! In other news, the contest might end tomorrow or the day after. Just depends on how many apps I get by tomorrow! Good submitting! **

**-Dragonfly**


	3. Update 2

**Heya! Just keepin' updated so I get apps! Nothing is confirmed, so submit! Also, if you have any ideas, suggestions, and or questions PM me! Have fun and be creative!**


	4. LAST CALL!

**Heya! Just doin' a last call! I've got my choices so far! They were REALLY great and it was REALLY hard to choose... Trust me... Anyway!**

**LAST CALL!**

**That's about it...**

**-Dragonfly**


	5. RESULTS! and an apology at the end

**I REALLY loved all the apps I got! But sadly only 3 can get picked. Here's who I picked...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Carlos' girl will be May 'Macey' Addams by InstruMental- Invisibility & Camouflage

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

James' girl will be Karsyn 'Kari' Tyson Leigh by CheeseInMySoda- Reads your expressions and random other things, and skilled fighter

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Logan's girl will be Kara 'K' Lou Jones by Musicunderground- Pyrokinesis (manipulation of fire)

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kendall's girl will be Savannah 'Savvy/River' River Delphino by BlueDragonflyCutie (ME!)-  Shape-shifting

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OMG SOOO SORRY! I thought I had posted this, but I didn't... ANYWAY! Congratulations and sorry to the ones who didn't get picked! They were all REALLY good! Well Seeya!**

**-Dragonfly**


	6. Chapter 1

**Heya! The first chapitre! XD YAY! READ ON!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Savannah's POV<br>**_

"Hardy, har, har. You're hilarious K." I said sarcastically, putting my chocolate brown hair into a ponytail.

"Aren't I?" Kara asked tucking her red-ish orange hair behind her ear.

"I'm offended!" I exclaimed sarcastically, putting my hand over my heart.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, River. She's laughing _with_ you." Karsyn said rolling her eyes and sitting down next to Kara.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure she's laughing at me. And don't use yo' powers on me!" I said, shaking my finger.

"You're laughing with her, right K?" Karsyn asked looking at Kara.

"Nope! Sorry Kari! I actually am laughing at her." She said piping the 'p' and standing up, brushing the sand off her light green shorts. "I'm gonna go find Macey!" She ran off into the forest part of the island.

"Does she still not get that Macey is usually right next to her?" I asked and straightened my blue tank top.

"No idea! Anyway, I'm gonna go surfing. Wanna come?" Kari asked standing up and grabbing the surfboard.

"Nah. I'm gonna go find some bananas." I said and turned into a monkey.

"Suit yourself!" Kari smiled and ran into the water.

* * *

><p>"OOH! OOH! AH! AH!" I screamed like a monkey and peeled a banana, my monkey tail whipping around while I sat in the tree.<p>

"Hey! Savvy! Throw me one!" Macey said waving her hands from below, the breeze flailing her hair around.

"AH!" I shouted back and dropped a clutch of bananas from the tree. I slid down the tree and wrapped my arms around her neck and sat on her shoulder.

"Show off!" She smiled and cradled the bananas as we walked back towards camp.

I jumped off her shoulders and shifted into a human. "I am _not _a show off!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Ye-" Macey was cut off by K.

"I am queen... Of... The... FLAAAAAAME!" K screamed and stood over her newly-made bonfire.

"Hey. King of the flame. Shirt's on fire." Kari said, walking by and dragging her board behind her.

"AHH!" She screamed and jumped around, then finally put it out.

I let out a little giggle and walked over to our hut. I moved the palm fronds from the door way and let them swing back into place as I walked inside. I went to my hammock, bent down under it and pulled out my suitcase. I grabbed a brown tank top and walked back out.

"Here." I tossed the shirt to her and went over to Macey.

"Hey. Can you go catch some fish?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure! Be back in a little with dinner." She shouted as she ran towards the water and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>"Wow! What did you catch Macey?" K asked, her mouth stuffed with cooked fish.<p>

"I _finally_ found some salmon!" Macey said taking another bite of her fish.

"Who cooked it?" Kari asked biting into a strawberry.

"I did!" I smiled. "I found some dill yesterday and dried it!"

"Wow! Well, find some more! It's delicious!" Kari smiled and set down her wooden plate.

"Well, whose turn is it for laundry and dishes?" Macey asked picking up the plates.

"Karis." I said, holding my hands in front of the bonfire.

"Nuh uh! It's yours!" Macey defended herself.

"Yeah it is. Sorry Savvy!" K said standing up.

"Love you guys too!" I fake smiled and grabbed the dishes and dirty clothes and jogged towards the water.


	7. Chapter 2

**HEYA! Chapitre numero dos! Hope you guys are happy with my stories! XDDD! And I'm trying to decide if I should have different POVs write in the reviews your choice. For now it's only goin' to be in Savannah's POV**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Thought you might want some company." I said putting my hands behind my head as I lay down next to Kari.

"Do ever think that our family's are still looking for us?" Kari asked keeping her gaze on the stars.

"I don't know Kari." I answer watching the stars twinkle.

_CRASH!_

"What was that?" Kari asked sitting up straight.

"I don't know c'mon!" I shouted and ran towards the sound.

"WAIT! What about Macey and K?" She stopped short.

"That had to have woken them up!" I said and grabbed her arm as I ran past her.

"Over there!" She yelled and pointed to a small sinking boat

"C'mon! They might need help!" I sprinted into the water and transformed into a dolphin.

Kari grabbed my fin and I swam us out to the water I formed back into a human and started looking for life.

"ANYBODY!" Kari shouted and started looking for people.

"RIVER!" She screamed and tugged a boy behind her.

"KARI! RIVER!" Macey screamed catching up to us, breathing heavily.

"What happened here?" K asked panting and swam to help Kari.

"We heard a crash and came to see this sinking boat!" I said and transformed into a dolphin while they put the blonde boy over my back.

"Look!" Macey dove under the water and came back up with a short helmet-haired boy.

I flipped my tail and let her drape the boy over my back next to the other one.

I made a dolphin sound and sprayed water towards the boat indicating another person.

"Got it!" K said swimming over to the sinking boat and pulling over to me and swinging him over my head.

"Okay! Go on River. We'll continue looking!" Macey said and dove under.

"What if the boys fall off?" Kari asked.

"Here!" K said and grabbed onto my fin and draped her arm over the 3 boys.

I darted towards the shore and transformed into a human.

I grabbed under the blonde's arms and pulled him onto the shore towards our camp.

K dropped the arms of the black-haired Latino boy next to the blonde and we both took an arm of the short one and dragged him onto the sand laying him by the others.

"Found. One. More." Macey panted as she and Kari dragged a tall light brown haired boy next to the Latino boy.

"I'll get a fire going!" K said and started concentrating on the pile of logs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey! Look they're getting up!" Kari said as she put some leftover salmon on another plate then set it down.

"Wha- Where am I?" The Latino boy asked.

"Kendall! James! Carlos!" He screamed and Kari jumped backwards as the boy thrashed around.

"WHAT!" The blonde shouted and sat up alert.

"NOT MY 'CUDA!" The light brown-haired one shouted like a girl accidentally hit the helmet-haired one.

"I find this funny." Kari whispered and giggled.

I picked up a handful of sand threw it at them.

"Way to make a good impression, River." Macey said sarcastically.

"Huh? Who are you girls?" Helmet-hair asked while 'Cuda boy screamed and tried getting the sand out. I snickered.

"May, but call me Macey." Macey said and handed him a plate of salmon, smiling.

"I'm Kara, K for short." She said, gave a bright smile and handed Mr. Latino a plate.

"Savannah, River's good too." I said and handed the blonde another plate of salmon, smiling at the memory of throwing sand at them.

"I'm Karsyn. Or if you prefer, Kari." She said, elbowing me, smiling and handing 'Cuda boy some salmon.

"I'm Logan." Mr. Latino said, biting the salmon.

"Kendall." Blondie said smiling and taking the plate from me.

"Carlos!" Helmet-hair smiled at Macey, then stuffed his mouth with salmon.

"James." Brown-hair said taking the plate.

"So, where are we?" Kendall asked gulping down the food.

"Stranded." K said warming herself by the giant bonfire.

"WHAT!" The one called James screamed.

"Way to go K!" Macey whisper-shouted.

"I'm goin' to sleep." I said, waving away the conversation and stood up.

"When's the rescue plane coming?" Carlos asked, smiling at Macey.

K scoffed. "Yeah, and River's a good liar." She skipped off into the hut.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" I yelled back from inside the hut.

"_ANYWAY!_" Kari shouted back to me. "You guys can sleep, stay awake, do whatever. If you need anything, for the love of all that is Holy! Do _NOT_ wake K or River. They _will _burn you, cook you, then eat you." She pointed a finger at them.

"EXCUSE ME!" K and I shouted from the tent.

"NOTHING!" Macey called over.

"That's what I thought!" I said peeking my head between the vine doorway, then slipping into my hammock.

"Got it." They all said at once.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in the morning!" Macey smiled and winked at Carlos, then walked into the hut.

"Have fun!" Kari smiled and quickly glanced at James.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Well, how was that? Better? Tell me what you want to see in the reviews! Might have the next chapter of When Two Different Worlds Collide up either tomorrow or Saturday! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-Dragonfly**


End file.
